TheBlueBeyond Wiki
Welcome to the TheBlueBeyond Wiki Welcome! This wiki is used to hold all the lore information about The Blue Beyond so that I can deliver a clean and precise PDF not bloated with lore. The Setting The Blue Beyond is a Dieselpunk RPG set in the highlight of a Frozen War, a period of perpetual Cold War that has gripped the world and its people. Tanks, rifles, battleships, aircraft, etc. exist, but they are fantastical and wild. A rifle may use steam to eject projectiles, while a tank may have six turrets. A heavily armored skyship may roar overhead with three decks lined with cannons, belching smoke and fire; while the city down below is a polluted industrial nightmare with twisting cogs and gears. Autocars crack and pop as they roar down the stained cobblestone roads. Twisting gears and massive steel pipes keep cities in working order, as trains crisscross the world delivering goods to far off places. The Blue Beyond is a world of magic, knights, tanks, and massive sky flotillas. A world were vampires and werewolves or even dragons meld in with the local populace. Where these creatures of the night manipulate the fates of humanity from the comfort of their covens. But it is also a world of progress, and technology. Dwarves work endlessly trying to discover the next big technology. Humans of the Cerulean Confederacy study day and night, trying to unlock the powers held within Arcyte. A place where Orks and Dwarves wage endless war across the vast open seas as Skyships belch smoke and flame overhead, manned by an assortment of races. Pavonas is a place where plate clad knights roam the earth rooting out corruption and darkness. A place where legions of human warriors march to battle against one another like scenes out of your favorite WW2 movie, fighting massive arachnid-beetle creatures as they consume the very earth they walk across. This is a world were the magical crystalline ore known as Arcyte allows anything and everything to be possible - the only limitation on what fantastical things exist in this world, is your own creativity. Is the Confederacy building a city-sized Warp Gate capable of transplanting humans across the cosmos? Or is the Queen of Hafgar-a researching Arcyte-powered warp drives to construct a mighty space fleet? All is allowed in this universe. Whether you explore what lies beyond the great blue ocean, or what lies beyond the great blue sky - the choice is ultimately up to you. The Game The Blue Beyond game is an RPG built using the Apocalypse World engine. Much like the base game that gives you the ability to create your own styled apocalypse, The Blue Beyond does the same for Diesel/Steampunk worlds. On top of using the same moves-based playstyle, there are a few custom moves as well. The biggest, is the Mundane Spells move list. Assuming you have access to Arcyte, you are able to cast the listed spells freely. Without being a Magistar, you only have acess to these basic spells. However, those who specialize (or take the Magistar perk) are given far more deadly versions of the list. On top of that, as long as you sit down with your MC and discuss it, you are able to craft your own unique spells with their own boons and side effects. An alternative rolling system is currently being devised using the Storytelling System which was popularized by World of Darkness. Disclaimer I do not own any of the images used on this wiki. They are merely placeholders intended to give some form of visualization alongside the text descriptions. If there are any issues, simply notify me and I will remove them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse